1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for transmitting and receiving a signal and an apparatus for transmitting and receiving a signal, and more particularly, to a method for transmitting and receiving a signal and an apparatus for transmitting and receiving a signal, which are capable of improving data transmission efficiency.
2. Background Art
As a digital broadcasting technology has been developed, users have received a high definition (HD) moving image. With continuous development of a compression algorithm and high performance of hardware, a better environment will be provided to the users in the future. A digital television (DTV) system can receive a digital broadcasting signal and provide a variety of supplementary services to users as well as a video signal and an audio signal.
Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB)-C2 is the third specification to join DVB's family of second generation transmission systems. Developed in 1994, today DVB-C is deployed in more than 50 million cable tuners worldwide. In line with the other DVB second generation systems, DVB-C2 uses a combination of Low-density parity-check (LDPC) and BCH codes. This powerful Forward Error correction (FEC) provides about 5 dB improvement of carrier-to-noise ratio over DVB-C. Appropriate bit-interleaving schemes optimize the overall robustness of the FEC system. Extended by a header, these frames are called Physical Layer Pipes (PLP). One or more of these PLPs are multiplexed into a data slice. Two dimensional interleaving (in the time and frequency domains) is applied to each slice enabling the receiver to eliminate the impact of burst impairments and frequency selective interference such as single frequency ingress.
With the development of these digital broadcasting technologies, a requirement for a service such as a video signal and an audio signal increased and the size of data desired by users or the number of broadcasting channels gradually increased.